There is a need for a steam humidifier, which can be fed with low pressure natural gas, which is easy to maintain and which has a high degree of control or modulation. Commonly, premix natural gas burners are configured as a blue flame burner or are configured as a radiant burner. Further, natural gas radiant burners are typically not configured to operate in the blue flame range.